


光渴求part.2

by moyu0427



Category: MitsuKuri
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyu0427/pseuds/moyu0427





	光渴求part.2

光渴求part.2

教室在二楼真是太好了。  
爬了只有一层楼的台阶就不得不停下来倚在扶手上喘息着的大俱利伽罗，在努力调整呼吸的间隙这样想道。

糟糕的体质真是太讨厌了。  
俱利是完全不会照顾自己的类型，使用餐食也从不在意时间，总之肚子饿了就摸下楼去买点食物来啃。  
他偶尔也会在家里做饭，以那极其不成熟的烹饪手法做出颜色灰暗的食物。  
他固执的一次次尝试，又一次次重蹈覆辙。  
本着不能浪费的原则，他每次都乖乖吃掉了。

除了卖相不好、口感不好、味道也不好之外，其他还是可以的，至少不至于中毒。  
也就只是这种程度了。  
总是吃快餐不太好(也正是这样他才勉为其难下厨)，不过比起自己那亲手制作的食物，他还是更喜欢成品熟食。

不知不觉中就形成了这样的体质。

上次和叔叔见面的时候，叔叔露出愧疚的表情投来目光，用很无奈的语气说着“我没办法看着你，你要和同伴相互照应，切不可疏忽了对于自己的照顾。”

大俱利伽罗自然是以“我一个人就足够了”回应的。

他从不倚靠同伴，就像是匹孤傲的黑龙。  
一个人都可以做到的，不需要依赖朋友关系。  
对吧……？

“大俱利伽罗是乖孩子啊。”  
那个声音忽而在耳畔响起。轻轻的，又很残忍。  
他喜欢极了这句话，也厌烦极了这句话。

他拉紧扶手将自己往上一拽，踏上了最后一阶台阶。

一旦步入走廊，身侧就尽是在教室门口欢声笑语。他们吵吵嚷嚷的彼此交流着，诸如“你在这个班吗，呜欸我们不在一起-好可惜啊。”此类的话语此起彼伏。

大俱利伽罗沉默着将自己的视线移开了他们，随后仰首看向更高处，贴在每个教室门口的班牌。  
E班...D班...C......

A应该在走廊的尽头吧。

他低声而有力的说着“借过一下”，穿过了身前密集的嬉笑着制造噪音(在俱利看来是这样)的人群。  
好吵，好讨厌，最讨厌了。

是不是有什么疾病啊。  
他每当在喧闹的环境下就会非常难受，想要放肆嘶吼的感觉。充斥脑海的思想皆是要是可以逃离就好了。  
那是生理性的，是他无法控制的不舒服。

他一手掐着自己的胳膊急切的加快了步伐，在那感情即将爆发前快速的穿过了走廊。  
疼痛无异于良效的抑制剂。

步至A班门口，他如同结束了一场战役一般在心底默念：活过来了。  
…矫情的过分，快打消那无趣的念头吧。他轻嗤了一声，缓缓推开了教室的门。

大抵是因为还没到上课时间，教室内唯有寥寥无几的学生。  
大俱利伽罗扫视了整间教室，最终随便选了个靠窗的角落位置。嗯，远一点比较好。  
他走到教室尽头将背包往桌上一甩，拉开座椅便坐了下来。

正当他打算把背包放入课桌抽屉之时，身侧有声音突兀的传了过来。

“嚯！你这个纹身超酷的啊-”

谁！？  
大俱利伽罗谨慎的、一点一点挪动了视线。

映入眼帘的是一位有着金色头发的少年。  
他垂下来的发丝遮住了一只眼眸，俱利不由得暗叹难道遮住一只眼睛是这院校的流行装扮吗。  
不过与先前遇见的那位老师不同，他遮住的是左目。从窗口吹入的风使得他那金色的发丝轻悠飘动。

最惹人注意的当属那制服领口，装饰着一圈灰色的绒毛，期间还有铆钉。  
入学前天刚发的制服，居然自己修改的这么快吗。  
…唔，转念想想那些改短裙子甚至是在裙摆上绣了自己名字的女孩子，感觉这速度机动也可以理解了。

未等俱利伽罗有所回应，那个少年便眯起眼眸满溢笑意的自我介绍起来。

“我是狮子王哦。…呃唔，虽然名字听起来有点奇怪，但是真的是真名，绝对没有骗你的！你也是新生吧？”

话说出口他就觉得自己没必要问了。  
废话呢。都进班了还穿着制服背着背包，不是新生还能是什么啊。

察觉到俱利伽罗的目光锁定在领口装饰的着灰色绒毛上，他咧开嘴笑了起来“在看这个吗？因为这样比较酷嘛。”

俱利这才意识到自己还未自我介绍，他本能的移开视线，缓缓启齿以平淡的低声、极其公式化的回应道。“是新生，我是大俱利伽罗。”

“喔喔真是太好了！”  
“？”大俱利伽罗有点疑惑，他眨眨眼睫。  
“名字奇怪的，不止我一个人啦！”狮子王兴奋的喊道。

在俱利露出无语的表情之前，狮子王迅速而及时的补上了一句“你这名字很酷，就像你手臂上那条龙一样。”

不想与人混熟的大俱利伽罗，头一次扬起嘴角，声音很低很低非常低的说了一句：

“那是。”

狮子王感觉眼前人的头顶浮现出了一行闪着光的字「好感度+1」  
他强忍住笑意配合的装作没听到，偏过了头。

「叮，铃铃♪」  
上课铃声的响起中断了这场谈话。事实上在他们交流的期间，教室内的学生便逐渐增多了。  
当然，在铃声奏响的期间，也有急匆匆的跑入教室的学生。

大俱利伽罗放好了背包，规矩的将双手放在课桌上，目光向黑板平视看去。  
有人用白色的粉笔在黑板上画了伞，底下并排写着的两个像是人名，应该是同学。  
伞顶的小爱心是粉色的。

第一天就有人恶作剧吗。大俱利伽罗抿了唇。

教室的门再一次被推开了。

“久等了- 办理手续稍微慢了一步，真是不帅气呀。”  
是曾听过的声音，大俱利伽罗赶忙向门边看去。

漆黑的眼罩，金色的独眸。  
是刚才遇见的那个男教师。

他很快也注意到了俱利的视线，便眯起了那眼眸。  
俱利伽罗感觉自己被当做猎物看待了，他有些不爽。

男教师接下来说的那句话声音似是刻意放低了，因为间隔太远的距离，使得大俱利伽罗有些辨别不清话语。

但结合唇形，他好像、好像猜到了那句话。  
那是：  
“又见面了，大俱利伽罗同学。”

-tbc-


End file.
